gauzzssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinch (Fairy Tail)
Appearance Grinch appears as young man with brown eyes and a pony-tailed brown hair. He wears a combinations of elegant, ornate robes with armor made of leather and metal. He also wear a necklace bearing the insignia of his former guild - the Pergrande Assassins. History Grinch was raised from a family of poor parents. During his childhood, he loves to watch fights at Pergrande's stadiums where he watched gladiators fight. One day, he asked his dad to train him to fight. Then, his dad taught him basic sword-handling, pugilism and training in regards to physical strength and endurance. Two years then, after his parents died of natural causes, he left his home because he had no other family members with him and he has nowhere to go. His other relatives are for him, nowhere to be found. He slept on the streets, pickpocketed people for money in order to buy and eat food. One day, he got beaten and knocked unconscious when he attempted to pickpocket a man walking in the streets. After that, he was found by Enzo d' Vieri who was a master of an infamous Assassin guild in the Pergrande Kingdom, called the "Pergrande Assassins". Enzo raised Grinch, fed him and sheltered him in exchange of Grinch's devotion to the said assassin guild. Every day, Grinch trained his fighting, and free-running abilities and mastered it quickly in eight months. He also learned the only magic that the Pergrande Assassins use: the Requip. Eventually, he was now active to assassin jobs such as performing public assassinations and recruiting civilians oppressed by the Pergrande Kingdom army. After this in a matter of several months, a lot of corrupt political figures of the Pergrande Kingdom were assassinated, giving Grinch a tarnished reputation throughout the kingdom in exchange of a highest rank of a master assassin on the guild which he have served on. Having a high rank, Grinch enjoyed his life of being a master assassin. Still, he continued to develop his skills and to train for more difficult jobs Enzo will give him. Eventually, he was given a job by Enzo to assassinate a merchant named Marcello, who played a significant part of the Kingdom's objective to hunt down and imprison the assassins in the kingdom's cities. While working on a mission to recruit civilians, Grinch met a woman named Cristina. Their relationship caused Grinch to do more recruiting jobs with an intention to see her, but he recruits less people. One night, Marcello discovered that his daughter was flirting with an assassin through a villa worker that reportedly seen them sharing a romantic moment near the villa. Marcello, bursted into anger, decided to ban Cristina from going out of the villa just to see her lover, Grinch. Enzo, upon hearing this was infuriated and he tricked Grinch, telling an apprentice to meet Grinch to the city's markets, informing him that the Grand Master is dead. Grinch, in vain, went back to the guild to confirm the death of the Grand Master. He was then stripped of his weapons and was reprimanded by Enzo because he broke one of the three important tenets of the guild which was the compromise of the guild. For about three weeks, Grinch stayed at his quarters, realizing his mistakes. He was lying down on his bed, awake, feeling remorse of his course of action. Then, Enzo approached him, and he gave Grinch a chance to have a redemption of restoring his former rank in exchange of the sacrifice of his romantic life and assassinating Marcello in the process. He was then given back his weapons and went on to confront Cristina and his father. The two met safely at Marcello's garden in his villa. They talked about the Assassins' plans. Cristina broke into tears, knowing that if Grinch will be caught, he will be imprisoned because of his father's allegiance with the government regards to the hunt and imprisonment of the assassins in the city. Cristina says to Grinch that he "should end her suffering". With that, Grinch left her in the garden, confronted Marcello and assassinated him. Upon getting back to the guild, Grinch told Enzo that he assassinated Marcello, but he spared his daughter. Enzo was pleased about what happened on the latter, and he made Grinch a master assassin once more. Because Enzo was pleased on the aftermath of Marcello, Enzo allowed Cristina to stay at his place together with Grinch. Grinch stayed in the guild for two months more, then he left the guild in a journey towards another country to find fortune. Before he left the assassin guild, he was given a "blessing" of good luck, safe travels and a pledge to abide the tenets of the Pergrande Assassins. He traveled by himself, carrying all of his belongings from his former guild using the pocket dimensions from his magic. He traveled by foot to the wilderness, ventured the plains, the forests, and the towns that he passes on. Kind men and women fed and sheltered him, and gave him information of what he will meet eventually, enemies, other landscapes, all that they know about around, they told him. From the Pergrande Kingdom, Grinch traveled to the country's wilderness, then Iceberg's cold mountains. Then, he passed on Bosco's decentralized towns ruled by slave traders. One day, while fighting a large amount of bandits and slave traders, he got one of his hidden blades broken, and he was taken captive to a castle where he will be hung by the slave trader captain named Bora. He managed to escape Bora, Bora fled to a small village on the outskirts of Bosco. Grinch tailed him and killed him using his last hidden blade left. Then, he continued his journey to Fiore and onto Magnolia.